mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Sora (Super Smash Flash 2)
Sora was the second newcomer confirmed in the trailer and appears as a starter character. His moveset and design are from Kingdom Hearts II. He appears as a playable character since v0.6 of the SSF2 demo. Special abilities *Gliding Normal Ground Attacks *Combo attack: Three hit combo from Chain of Memories: Sora hits with the key vertically, then outwards, then horizontally. First two hits deal 3%, and the last hit deals 4% for a total of 10%. *Down Tilt: A sharp slice with the Kingdom Key. 5% *Down Smash: Sora pivots and spins on the Kingdom Key. 13% uncharged, 19% fully charged. *Forward Tilt: Sora attacks forward with a batting motion. 12%. *Forward Smash: Sora charges, then dashes forward with the Kingdom Key in front of him. 17% uncharged, 24% fully charged. *Upward Tilt: Sora thrusts the Kingdom Key up in the air very quickly. 7%. *Upward Smash: Sora thrusts the Kingdom Key up in the air. 15% uncharged, 21% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Sora dashes quickly. 12%. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Sora twirls around in mid-air, also slowing his descent. Can easily hit multiple times. 10%. *Forward Aerial: Sora slashes forward. This move has weak, horizontal set-knockback. 11%. *Backward Aerial: Sora does a front-flip, moving forwards slightly. 11%. *Upward Aerial: Sora delivers a midair uppercut. This move has weak, vertical set-knockback. 11%. *Downward Aerial: Sora spins like a top, using the Kingdom Key as an axis. Only the first hit meteor smashes. Deals multiple 1%-2% hits. Grabs and Throws (throw percentages tentative for v0.8 version) *Grab: Sora grabs the opponent. *Pummel: Sora hits the combatant with the Kingdom Key. 3% first hit, 2% every subsequent hit. *Forward Throw: Sora smacks the opponent with the Keyblade. 7%. *Backward Throw: Sora throw the enemy backwards and uses Blizzard . 8%. *Upward Throw: Sora knocks the enemy into the air with the Kingdom Key. 6% *Downward Throw: Sora whacks the opponent into the ground with the Kingdom Key. This move interestingly does not provide any knockback. 3 hits for 7% each, totaling 21%. Other *Ledge Attack: Climbs up while jabbing Kingdom Key forward. 4%. Special Moves Misc *Entrance: Sora exits out out the Door to Darkness and summons the Kingdom Key. *Taunt: Sora holds the Kingdom Key behind his head. *Special Abilities: **Gliding. *Revival platform: A miniature version of the Gummi Ship. *Fanfare: Short version of Olympus Coliseum BGM from "Kingdom Hearts". *Win: Sora twirls his keyblade and poses with the Kingdom Key on his shoulder. *Lose: Looks at the ground sadly. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. Gallery Character Gallery *Combo *Tilts Attacks *Smash Attacks *Dash Attack *Aerial Attacks *Grab *Throws *Pummel *Ledge Attack *Entrance *Revival Platform *Taunts *Shield DOJO!! Update Sorapic4.png|Sora using Neutral Taunt in the early Battlefield. Sorapic3.png|Sora using Fire early desing in Mushroom Kingdom II. Sorapic2.png|Sora Glide and Sonic runing in the early Green Hill Zone design. Sorapic1.png|Sora using the Combo 3 on Ichigo in Twilight Town. Early Design Sora-old.gif|Sora's Early Design in SSF2 Sora idle.gif|Sora second early design in SSF2 External links *Sora's Animation Archive. Category:Starter Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts universe Category:SSF2 Characters